Question: A bag contains $7$ red balls, $4$ green balls, and $9$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Explanation: There are $7 + 4 + 9 = 20$ balls in the bag. There are $9$ blue balls. The probability is $ \frac{9}{20}$.